


Hugs?

by feriowind



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Strangulation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Cecil had significantly different view points over how their meeting went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs?




End file.
